Insane Incarnation
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: Naraku created a new incarnation. She is set on converting Kana into a ninja, is extremely and unusually loyal to her master, loves to tease and play tricks on the Inugroup, and is Kagura's "frenemy." Even Naraku knows there's something wrong with her. CRACKFIC...well, a kind of crackfic...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just so this is understood, this is a crackfic with plot, so hopefully it'll be good. It'll get funnier in the upcoming chapters. This is mostly just an introduction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and I am not profiting from this in any way. I do, however, own the original characters and any random, original plot twists I throw in.**

OOOOOO

Kureyouku was in a world of black one moment, and the next she was staring up into a pair of red eyes. "Whoa, are you the devil?"

Kagura growled, standing up straight as the new incarnation sat up. "No. I'm Kagura, your older sister."

"I have siblings!" the younger demon squealed.

Kagura just scowled, now standing by Kana's side. Both stared emptily at their sibling, one out of boredom and the other because of her emotionless state.

Naraku glared at the two, panting. It had taken a lot of energy for him to create this new incarnation, and he didn't need anyone trying to kill it before it could even perform its job. Glancing back at the demon he had given birth to—in the way that only Naraku can—he saw her fingering the tassels of a door. Everything around her made her curious, but her eyes eventually met Naraku's, and a bright smile crossed her lips.

"Hello, Master," she greeted.

"Welcome, Kureyouku," he said in return.

The demon bowed, the grin of hers never disappearing. "When is my mission?"

"Soon," he replied. "For now, rest. You and Kagura will head out tomorrow."

OOOOOO

"InuYasha, we need to rest," Kagome complained, collapsing next to Kirara in the small clearing. Shippo crawled on top of her, falling asleep instantly.

"Weak humans," the hanyou grumbled, jumping into a tree.

Sango and Miroku leaned against a tree, whispering to each other in the shade.

It was too bad that none of them knew they were being watched. Kureyouku stood at the edge of the trees, too far to actually see them. That is where she used a sixth sense. Her eyes were blank and hazy, and it was as if she were in a total different world. The trees life force was bright green, and everything dead or nonliving had a black shine to it. The demon ignored the small chittering animals, and instead focused on the life force with a red youki aura surrounding it. That was InuYasha. In the clearing was another life force, this one with a bright pink aura of holy powers swirling around it. That was Kagome.

Naraku had warned his minion about those two. He said they were most likely to attack her and Kagura while the rest went after the lower level demons, but Kureyouku was prepared. With a giggle, she sent a mind message to Kagura. _Ready!_

And then she threw herself out of the bushes, teleporting in midair. She landed gracefully next to Kagome, the miko waking with a start. "What?"

Kureyouku teleported again. This time next to the monk, hitting him over the head. InuYasha had now noticed something was amiss, and everyone stared at the demon in the middle of their makeshift camp.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked bluntly, his sword at the ready.

Naraku's minion only laughed a little, pointing to herself. "I'm Kureyouku, a psychic demon of Naraku."

"An incarnation!" the hanyou shouted, swinging at her.

She flashed to the other side of him. "Silly puppy. Tricks are for kids."

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly, trying to cut her in half again. Unfortunately for him, she was smarter than the average wacko and jumped high enough to avoid the blade, dodging his hastily thrown blows.

Kagura landed in the clearing then, putting her feather in her hair. With a flick of her hands, lower level demons came from the sky, attacking the group. InuYasha angrily screeched just about every single swear word known to man and dog kind. Yeah, he was not happy.

Kureyouku teleported at his side again, raising glowing pink aura claws that had grown from her hands. He jumped away, but now with a decent scratch on his face. A growl met her ears, and she smiled broadly.

Kagura glared at her. "Can you stop playing with them?"

"Um?" Kureyouku let out in surprise, turning to glare at her sister with wide innocent eyes. It was quite a difficult task to pull off such an expression, but she felt that her sister was ruining her game for no reason. "Why can't you just let me have fun?"

"We have a purpose," she told Kureyouku with a snarl.

"To annoy me?" the psychic demon riposted.

"No, to attack them!" Kagura screamed.

"Or maybe to attack you!" Kureyouku rephrased, teleporting in front of the wind demoness and scratching her with her claws that were not claws.

The wind demon hissed, forming a tornado that slammed her sister into a tree. Kureyouku aimed again, jumping high and teleporting to Kagura's right side, knocking her feet out from under her. Kagura pulled the psychic down with her, and they tumbled into the mud.

The lower level demons were already dead, and now the group watched the battling incarnations.

"Aren't they on the same team?" Shippo asked, confused.

"We know that, Naraku knows that, but I don't think they know that," Miroku answered.

As Kagura banged Kureyouku's head against a tree, a Naraku puppet appeared, fuming. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kureyouku bowed at the waist, and Kagura fell to her knees. The wind sorceress apologized quietly.

"You better be," he mumbled, his words barely legible.

"Yes, father," the youngest demon added. "We will be sure to follow in your evil ways from now on, but I still don't forgive Kagura!"

"Yeah, well you're not getting any love from me either!" Kagura snapped, now on her feet.

Kureyouku stood as well, both snarling in each other's faces as Naraku tried to break them up. Kagome lead the group of jewel hunters into the forest as the evil trio bickered.

Something was up with that new incarnation. Maybe she wasn't psychic. Maybe she was psycho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but Kureyouku us mine! **

**OOOOOO**

"Yes, yes. We will get them," Kureyouku purred. "Kukuku."

"Let go of me!" Kagura screeched, pulling away her arm which her sister was petting like a maniac.

"You can't back-sass me. I'm the original godfather," Kureyouku stated calmly.

The two were at each other's throats again, growling loudly. Naraku showed up in person this time, pulling the two apart. "Stop it!"

Kureyouku immediately dropped to the floor beneath her creator. "Sorry, Father!"

"Mmmm."

Kagura just glared at her sister, bowing stiffly and saying without real meaning, "Sorry."

Naraku turned away, throwing over his shoulder with a wave of his hand, "Kureyouku, attack Kagura."

Without hesitation, the demon jumped up, her pink hair splaying around her face as her matching eyes lit up in anticipation. Kagura screeched, trying to block the blow she didn't expect. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to stop the attack in time. Kureyouku's clawed hand went through her chest, and Naraku squeezed her heart. Kagura fell over, dead.

"Awww," Kureyouku cried. "I wanted to spend more time with my big sis!" She wiped blood onto her pearl and pink kimono, ruining the garment. She pouted at Naraku, acting like she hadn't just helped murder her sibling.

Naraku laughed quietly. "Don't worry. I'll return your sister to you later...new and improved."

OOOOOO

"What is that?"

"This is Chibi Kagura. I call her Chigra."

Kana and Kureyouku stood side by side, eyeing the little girl strangely. She was about the same height as Kana, possibly a little shorter. Her black hair was pulled back in a red ribbon that matched her eyes, her kimono very simplistic with its white background and black spider designs. A fan of the same pattern was clutched in her hand, and she smiled a hesitant expression. "Hello."

"Holy crap! It talked!" Kureyouku screamed, jumping behind a large piece of furniture, her eyes on the small girl warily. Kana leapt to the girl's side, circling her slowly as she studied her.

"You should be a ninja, Kana," Kureyouku whispered quietly, afraid of provoking the little weirdo in the middle of the room.

Kana sent her a this-is-so-not-the-time-for-that glare.

Kureyouku understood...in a way.

But still she sat crouched there. Well, she actually fell asleep, but that would be overlooked.

"So you're my sister?" Kana asked in her usual monotonous voice.

"Yep," Chigra replied, smiling brightly, but still not eliciting a response from her sister of the void. She wasn't named for no reason.

Kana then walked away. She didn't have a reason to stick around with her only question being already answered.

So Kureyouku, waking up at Naraku's loud laugh, approached her new and old sibling then. "Say something."

"Something...?" Chigra stared up at her taller and younger but somehow older sister with wide eyes, recognizing her as her murderer.

"Kureyouku," Naraku called.

"Yes?" Kureyouku answered, her head bowed. She was ready to obey her "father" just as she had been created to do. It had failed for the original Kagura, but he planned for Kureyouku to teach this to Chigra, the improved sibling.

"Take in Chigra as your student." Naraku then turned on his heel and padded away, leaving the two girls standing, staring at each other without a clue of what to do next.

"What are we supposed to teach her?" Kureyouku finally asked, poking the small girl, her face scrunching up when Chigra let out a giggle.

"Everything," Kana replied.

"You know," Kureyouku announced, "you'd make a great ninja."

"You've said that," Kana told her, her eyes half lidded.

"Yeah. With your straight voice, straight expression, and tough, painless body, I'm sure you could be a great deceptive ninja!" the psychic demon exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air and jumping up and down.

Chigra gave her another glance before yawning and lying down onto the floor. She thought they were weird, but she was much too tired to care. "Good night."

Her siblings didn't even hear her.

"I only do what Naraku tells me," Kana explained.

"Me too," answered Kureyouku, "but I'd be helping make you stronger with this ninja training, so Naraku has no need to worry!" No one could doubt Kureyouku's undying devotion for her father.

"Alright. I will allow you to train me," Kana agreed.

"Yes! Success!" shouted her pink haired sister, the shriek echoing through half the house.

Naraku put his hand to his head with a sigh. "What have a got myself into?"

"A lot," Narakina said. Narakina was his wife. Yes, he had created her and named her after himself. He created incarnations all the time, so why not make himself a nice and handy wife while he was at it?

"I know," Naraku breathed, irritation and stress lacing his tone. "They're going to drive me crazy."

Narakina shrugged. "You had it coming. Don't forget you wanted children."

Naraku scowled. "Don't remind me. I didn't realize it would be this taxing."

Narakina scoffed. "Ignorance."

Naraku growled, and they both glared at each other. They might have been husband and wife, but they didn't always see eye to eye. Narakina finally stormed out of the room, heading to the garden where she could sit and think things through for a bit. Naraku remained in his study, various items and sheets of paper set in front of him. He had things to plan for.

Well, he did until Chigra came padding into his room. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"I'm tired, but Kureyouku said she can't make things quieter because she and Kana are training."

"What!" he shouted in disbelief, standing immediately. "They'll destroy the house!"

A large crash sounded. Oh how very right Naraku was.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction. I do, however, own my OCs.**

**OOOOO**

"Kureyouku!" Naraku screamed as he walked down the hallway where Kanna and Kureyouku were training.

"Yes, Father?" Kureyouku answered, hurriedly running to catch up with him.

"Train outside. I don't want you to train inside anymore," he told her with a no-nonsense voice.

"Yes, Father," Kureyouku mumbled dejectedly, transporting back to Kanna. "We have to go outside now."

Kanna nodded, agreeing with the orders Naraku had given them. "Alright, let's go."

The pair walked outside, standing across from each other by two trees.

"Okay," Kureyouku started, "the most important part of being a ninja is the cool factor."

**OOOOO**

"So where do I sleep?" Chigra asked.

"I'll show you your room," Narakina answered, taking the little girl's hand.

Chigra beamed up at her "mother." "Okay."

Narakina turned a corner and stopped outside of a large room. The walls were the exact same color as Chigra's eyes, and everything amazed Chigra with its prettiness and with how it fit her perfectly. "Thank you!"

Narakina smiled in response. "No problem. Your sisters' rooms are right next door, and Naraku's and my room is just down the hall."

Chigra nodded, taking all of the information in. "Alright, I'll remember that."

Narakina left then, and Chigra padded into her room. With a sighed, she collapsed onto her bed and quickly fell asleep.

**OOOOO**

Naraku sighed loudly as he walked into his room. "This is so much work."

Narakina glanced at him and then shrugged. "It's worth the look on Inuyasha's face when you defeat him though."

"I know," Naraku said. "Especially since Kureyouku's so obedient."

"She'll do whatever you ask of her," Narakina added.

Naraku laughed loudly. "Look out, InuYasha. Here we come."

**OOOOO**

Kureyouku was on another spying mission; her eyes blurred and glazed over as before. She saw the red haze and the pink haze side by side again. She smiled and crept forward. They still had no idea that she was watching them.

She was even learning to recognize the others' auras. Sango's was a dark blue. Miroku's was a lighter pink because he didn't have as much purifying energy as Kagome. Luckily for them, he was very wise. The fox kit was a dull reddish-orange. The demon-slayer's cat was a yellow that reminded Kureyouku of a pretty kimono she had seen once. All of them were becoming familiar to Kureyouku, and she was becoming their unknown stalker.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry that it took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own all of my OCs (well, my friends and I do). I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**OOOOO**

"Shhhh!"

Kureyouku started to lead them forward again.

"Where are we going?" Chigra asked.

Kureyouku stopped for a moment before started to tip toe again. "I actually have no idea, but come on!"

They followed after her quickly, not wanting to be left behind. Kanna was practicing her ninja moves in the back, moving in absolute silence.

Kureyouku turned around and gave her a thumbs up, whispering, "You're doing great! Just keep practicing!"

"HIYA!" Kanna shrieked, thrusting her hand forward.

Kureyouku smiled cheekily and nodded again. "Yeah, just like that!"

They then continued their slow pace through the halls, reaching the door.

"Okay," Kureyouku started, "we have to be really quiet now to sneak out."

"We're sneaking out!" Chigra shrieked.

Kureyouku raised her finger to her lips. "SHHHHH!"

Chigra quieted and let Kureyouku lead her forward, Kanna pressuring her from behind. The tiny version of Kagura shuffled out the door, twitching her hands nervously as she clasped them together.

"Now, let's go play in the forest!" Kureyouku squealed, running at a swift pace.

The others struggled to keep up, but finally managed it. They didn't know how long they were running for, but eventually they reached the edge of a clearing. The forest around it had thinned out considerably, and they had to work hard to keep hidden from the vigilant half-demon. His dog ears were perked, and his gold eyes stared off into space.

"That's InuYasha," Kureyouku murmured.

Kanna was still silently practicing her ninja moves, but Chigra stared with fascination. "Wow, he looks really strong!"

Kureyouku nodded. "He is. That's why Naraku has so much difficulty defeating him, and it's why he created us."

Suddenly, InuYasha looked in their direction. "Who's there?"

"Uh oh, we're busted."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, here's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but the OCs belong to me and my friends. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**OOOOO**

"RUN!" screamed Kureyouku, cackling as she bolted away from the hanyou.

Chigra pumped her little legs as fast as she could, still not able to keep up with her companions. "Kureyouku!"

Kureyouku looked back and sighed before racing forward to grab her little sister. "I got you, now let's go."

"HIYA!" Kanna screamed again, running and launching herself into a cartwheel back tuck combination.

"Show off," Kureyouku muttered, moving Chigra to her back.

Kanna glared in Kureyouku's direction before quickening her pace, Kureyouku doing the same. Unfortunately, InuYasha was still on their heels.

Then, almost as if it was a curse and a blessing combined, they ran right into something. Kanna and Kureyouku fell to their butts, Chigra wrapping her arms even tighter around her sister's neck.

"You're gonna suffocate me!" Kureyouku gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Chigra apologized.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING!"

Kanna, Kureyouku, and Chigra looked up and spotted their father. Naraku was glaring at them with anger.

"Uh…we kinda snuck out…" murmured Kureyouku.

"KINDA?" Naraku was seething. "Everyone up! We are going home now."

Kureyouku pouted but did as told, knowing not to disobey her father. She led the other two home as well. Chigra was trembling with guilt and anxiety, and Kanna was being her silent ninja-like self just like she usually was.

InuYasha reached Naraku at that moment. "Naraku!"

"InuYasha, this battle will have to wait for another time. I have stuff I am dealing with right now," Naraku announced. He then added, "Well, mostly Kureyouku. But still!"

Naraku then disappeared, and InuYasha was left standing there like an idiot.

_This was Kureyouku's doing? _He thought. Then, he realized it didn't really surprise him. There were a lot of crazy things that insane incarnation had done, and there would just be many more in the future.


End file.
